The applications of the safety protection devices of commercially available shredders, especially the safety protection devices of paper entrances, at present all are to push an ejector block in the paper entrance by feeding a lot of paper to move the block backward or downward to press a switch to result in the power failure of the switch detecting the paper entrance to stop the shredding motion of the machine so as to protect users.
Another patent Shredder Safety Cover Plate (Patent title: New-type shredder safety paper inlet structure, Patent number: ZL200720126922.2) of the present applicant is to force the structure on the safety cover plate by combining the function that the open and close of the safety cover plate can close the paper entrance with a lot of fed paper to touch a power switch to result in the power failure of the machine.
Because the ejector block in the paper entrance is moved backward or downward, it indicates that at that time the paper entrance is broader, if at that time the paper entrance is closed, the possibility of the entry of foreign matters can be eliminated, therefore safer protection can be provided for the use of users.
In order to solve the above existing problems, it is very necessary to further improve the paper inlet safety devices for shredders, so as to provide a paper inlet safety device for shredders with a low cost and a better effect of safety.